September 11th, 2001
by Rainnboots
Summary: All it took was a single moment. A single moment for an entire nation to be shaken to its core, to fall silent, and to mourn. A 9/11 oneshot, please heed warning inside.


**Author's Note: **Hey kids! I wrote this a little over a week ago, and after some tweaking (and betaing, courtesy of none other than Miss Sparky Dorian), I decided it was good enough to post. The idea hit me out of the blue a little less than a month ago, and it was one of those ideas I just had to write out. It turned out much better than I imagined. I hope you feel the same way.

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**WARNING: **This story takes place on September 11th, 2001. It's set at the Twin Towers as the places crash. This story is NOT 100% percent historically accurate; I recognize I've made mistakes about how everything happened. The facts are fabricated and dramatized, and I can only claim artistic license. Please take that into account as you read.

* * *

All it took was a single moment. A single moment for an entire nation to be shaken to its core, to fall silent, and to mourn.

The North Tower was hit first; the shockwave was so large the South Tower shook with the force. Peter was knocked to the floor, the ground still vibrating beneath him as the screaming started. All around him was chaos, everyone in a panic and trying to push their way out the doors. A stampede was all around him and Peter was struggling to get up. Then, suddenly, hands grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him up; it was Diana.

"Boss, you alright?" she shouted, leaning close to him to speak.

"I'm fine! You?" he called back, holding onto Diana to keep from getting swept away with the crowd. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We need to get people out of here," Diana yelled. Peter nodded his agreement and they made their way over to the entrances, trying to slow down the runners to keep others from being trampled. It was moments later, it seemed, that South Tower was hit. The screaming intensified, sirens were blaring outside, and Peter felt the buildling rumbling as it began to collapse.

"Peter!" Diana screamed, a mob of people carrying her out the door. "Peter!"

Peter was smashed against the wall beside the doors, the constant flood of people keeping him in his place. Finally, he freed himself, stumbling into the smokey, soot-filled air.

Peter couldn't breath; the air around him was too hot, his lungs filled with ash and dust and debris. His entire body was shaking, his heart was racing, his head was swimming.

_What the hell is going on?_ Peter wondered frantically. _Where—_

"KATE! _KATE_!"

The voice snapped Peter from his thoughts and he turned his head, barely making out the shape of an upright body through all the smoke. People were still rushing past him in a panic, but Peter stood his ground, walking carefully through the rubble and towards towards the voice.

"KATE! WHERE ARE YOU? KATE!"

Rubbing dust from his eyes Peter laid his hand on the shoulder of the man, who was still screaming. Smoke cleared for a moment and Peter saw the panic striken face of Neal Caffrey.

"KATE!" he screamed.

"Neal, Neal!" Peter shouted, gaining Neal's attention. "Who are you looking for?"

"My girlfriend, Kate Moreau," Neal explained. "I was supposed to meet her in the South Tower — Kate!"

"Go to the ambulances, I'll find her for you."

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" said Neal.

"Neal, I can't," said Peter. "You need to go—"

"Peter what if it was Elizabeth?" said Neal. Peter paused, staring hard at Neal, the fact that Neal shouldn't even know about Elizabeth not crossing his mind.

"Neal, you need to get to the ambulance. You're bleeding and you're in shock."

Neal opened his mouth to protest but Peter cut him off, taking hold of his shoulders.

"Neal, I will find her." The serious tone in Peter's voice surpised Peter himself and he stared hard at Neal, tears continuing to fall freely down his dirty face. "I will find her."

Neal let himself be swept away with the crowd, a fireman whisking him away towards the hoard of ambulances in the distance.

* * *

The hours dragged on like days. The sky was darkened with smoke and flames, and his attempts to find Kate were all in vain; no matter how many people he managaed to pull to safety, none of them were the girl he was looking for.

Exhausted Peter dragged his feet closer to the ambulances; he needed oxygen. He could feel his phone vibrating against his chest and it struck him — Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" said Peter. He could hear Elizabeth crying.

"Peter? Oh Peter, thank God! Peter, honey are you alright? Peter what's happening? The news, the Towers were hit..."

"I don't know what's going on, El," Peter admitted. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm at my office, I'm fine. Peter are you sure you're okay? When are you coming home?"

"I'm alright, El, I'm alright," said Peter. "I don't know when I'm going to get back. Elizabeth, go home, okay? No, get to a friends house. Go somewhere safe if you can."

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed.

"I have to go," said Peter.

"Peter be careful. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Peter. His heart aching, he hung up. At least she was alright.

"Peter!"

Peter turned, seeing Neal running towards him from the back of an ambulance, a bandage on his forehead.

"Where's Kate? Did you find her? Peter, where is she?" Neal's eyes were red, the dirt on his face smeared by his tears.

"I haven't found her yet," Peter began carefully. Fresh tears welled in Neal's eyes and he covered his mouth, bending forward as a sob overtook him. Peter rested his hand on Neal's back. "_But I'm still looking._ Neal, I told you I would find her. I'm not giving up."

Neal nodded, wiping the tears from his face.

"Go sit down and get some water, okay?" said Peter. With that, he left Neal, hurrying off back towards the Towers.

* * *

After nearly an hour of pulling bodies from the debris Peter was back out for air, his clothes bloody and his entire body aching. His hands were bleeding but he wiped them on his jacket, rubbing the dust from his eyes as he reached an ambulance. From the corner of his eye he saw a woman struggling to get past the guards surrounding the area. From over the noise, he could hear her shouting a name; Neal. Could it be? Peter's gut told him yes, and his gut was never wrong.

"Kate Moreau?" he said, approaching the brigade.

"Yes," she said, eyeing him. "How—"

"I know where Neal is," Peter said at once.

"You know where he is? Is Neal okay? Where is he?" Kate asked quickly.

"He's fine, just take a breath," Peter said calmly. He pulled her through the blockade of men. "Stay here and I'll go get him for you, okay?"

Kate nodded and Peter set off at a jog, briefly remembering what Neal had said about meeting Kate inside the towers. Pushing the thought aside, Peter avoided the rescue crew as they helped pull up survivors and carried out the bodies. Nearing the curb where Neal was sitting, Peter called out to him.

"Neal!" Peter guestured for Neal to come over to him. Neal was by his side in a second, an eager look on his dirty face.

"Did—"

"I found her," said Peter.

"Oh thank God," Neal breathed. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, it looks like she didn't even make it into the Towers," said Peter. He grabbed Neal's arm and held on firmly, guiding him through the scene.

"Thank God," Neal repeated. Peter could see Neal's chin trembling as he wiped his face with a shaking hand.

"KATE!"

Neal broke into a run upon seeing Kate, Kate barely having time to move before he reached her and pulled her into a hug, his body beginning to shake. Peter rubbed his dirty hands over his face, exhaustion hitting him in a large wave. He began to make his way over to the ambulances when Neal called out to him.

"Peter!" Neal called, jogging over to him. Peter turned.

"Peter, thank you," said Neal, holding out his hand. Peter shook it and was surprised by how smooth his hand felt, much like a child's.

_Fitting_, thought Peter.

"I was so scared, I thought Kate..." Neal broke off, swallowing dryly.

"Don't mention it," said Peter, shaking his head tiredly at Neal.

"Really, thank you," Neal said earnestly. Without warning, Neal pulled Peter into a brief, tight hug. Peter let his arms loop around Neal for a moment before releasing him.

"You're welcome, Neal," Peter nodded. He inclined his head towards Kate.

"Get back to your girlfriend, and try to get home," said Peter. Neal nodded and Peter moved to walk away again, but Neal's voice stopped him.

"Peter?" said Neal. Peter looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Neal. Peter furrowed his brow.

"For what?" Peter asked. Neal scratched his head and shrugged, his head tilted and his eyes squinted in a way that made him look like a guilty teen. Saying nothing more, Neal turned away and walked back towards Kate.

Watching Neal walk away, it finally crossed Peter's mind that Neal was a suspect in his current investigation. The handcuffs along his belt suddenly began to drag him down with obligation, but he ignored them, watching as Neal brought Kate's hands up to his face and kissed them.

No, Peter would let them have their happy ending. They needed at least one today.

* * *

Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?


End file.
